On a slow night
by nofeartina
Summary: The restaurant has a slow night. Bella is the waitress trying to not give in to Edward the bossman's advances. What could happen in the restaurant that could change her mind? AH, B/E, rated M for Lemons.


**A/N: So this is my first attempt at ff. I have to warn you; it isn't betaed so don't hate on all the mistakes you find. **

**Twilight is owned by SM blah blah. **

**I hope you enjoy! :)**

It was one of those slow nights. It wasn't that the place wasn't popular enough – it was just one of those unexplainable things. Once in a while the flow of patrons would just die out and there would only be so much to do.

She was wiping the counter down for the umpteenth time, trying to look busy. It was ridiculous, she would much rather be reading one of the textbooks she was desperately behind on for school, but the bossman wouldn't hear of it. She had to seem busy. So she was trying her best to find things to do all the while her thoughts were everywhere else than here.

She heard the ding of the door and turned around just in time to see three patrons enter, a girl and two guys. She looked a little longer than she normally would, they were pretty to look at. The guys were above average, one dark haired, one blond, both tall and well-build. The girl was blond and had curves in the right places. She was dressed a bit slutty, with a short denim skirt and a tight wife beater. But the weather was hot enough for it this time of year. Bella really couldn't say anything about the shortness of the skirt as her own skirt was just as short. She knew that her legs was one of her assets and when she showed them of it would show on her tips. And a girl gotta do what a girl gotta do, right? They took a seat at one of the booths furthest down in the end of the restaurant. The ones furthest from the windows. Bella sighed, at least it wasn't a couple, then she would have had to redirect them. It was common knowledge that those booths were made for making out as it was hard to see from the rest of the restaurant what was going on. So they made a point of not seating couples in them when it was a slow night. Bella grew hot as she thought of the times she had had to break up some pretty heavy petting and remind people they were in a public place. Some of those times she had gotten to see some very nice looking people doing some very sexy things and she had to admit that some of those images was still stored in her wank-bank. Yes – she had admitted to herself a long time ago that she had some voyeuristic tendencies. She smiled at herself as the thought Pervert entered her mind. Yes, she was indeed. She had even found a place in the employe room where it was possible to remove a wall panel and quite privately see what was going on in the booths with the patrons being none the wiser. She had experienced some good shows there and gotten herself off on more than one occasion.

The only problem was that it was really addicting. She would measure the people entering and rate them on a scale of whether they were going to do something or they were just here to eat dinner. She had even seated a couple once or twice at the booths just to check them out later on in the employe room on her break. Sometimes that payed off and she would be rewarded with a public blowjob or fingerjob.

While she was busy with her thoughts she didn't notice the bossman sneaking up on her. She yelped and dropped her rag in surprise when he blew in her ear and said "Mmm, Bella you look good and busy..." She quickly turned around and faced him. Edward. The bane of her existence. It wasn't that he wasn't good looking, he was, very much so, but he was her boss. So not going to happen! And on top of that he was the biggest man whore around, and he had set his eyes on her a while ago. She had resisted so far only because she really needed this job and she wasn't sure she could keep working here after being with him. But standing so close to him, with his breath fanning her face and drowsing her senses, the heat of his body seeping into hers, it was really hard to resist him. She could feel the tingling and the heat heading south and knew she had to get away from him. He had made it hard though, pinning her to the counter with his presence. And it didn't help that she hadn't had sex in a while and was growing hornier for each passing day. She had always had a healthy sex drive and wasn't afraid of trying new things. She had even had a bigger sex drive than some of her exes, but what the hell, she was 22 years old and she wanted what she wanted. And what she wanted was sex most of the time. So suffice to say she would have normally tapped Edward's fine ass a long time ago (yes she had noticed it and it really was fine) but she really tried to keep herself in check this time. But it seemed the more she resisted the more he wanted her and that just made it harder and harder for her. He was constantly touching her, in ways that made it seem incidental off course and everything he said to her was laced with innuendo. All that sexual tension had made her add him to her spank-bank. That thought made her cheeks blush and she had to look away from him. Right now she resented how he made her feel, how she grew hotter and hornier just because he was this close to her. She could feel her nipples tightening for gods sake. When she looked up at him again his eyes were trained on her breasts and he had definitely noticed her straining nipples through her thin button down. Shit, why didn't she wear a bra today?

Edward swallowed hard. And then did it again. Oh my god! Her nipples were straining so hard against her shirt that he could almost feel them against his chest. She was just so sexy. She was the perpetual good girl. She had never responded to his advances, which was a first, it wasn't normal for him to struggle to get a girl into bed. There had never been a boyfriend visiting her at the restaurant or picking her up from work. He had never seen her flirt with any of the patrons, well not more than what would grant her a bigger tip, and he had to admit that he really enjoyed her showing off her legs for the sake of the tips. She was gorgeous. Not in that barbie-kind of way. More like in the girl-next-door-kind of way. So not his type. He was normally all about the boobs and blond hair. And she was the opposite. She had nice wavy brown hair and her assets were definitely her legs and ass. But there was just something about her. Her boobs were not that big, but her ass was just perfect. Round and tight. Sometimes he almost couldn't help himself, he just wanted to turn her around and pound into that fine ass. He smiled at that thought, man, he couldn't even fathom the reaction he would get from miss-goody-two-shoes Bella Swan if he did that...

She finally found her senses long enough to push him off of her. "I have to go bring the menus to the new patrons." She said, thankful for the excuse. She had to get away from him, that man was dangerous. He nodded and finally took a small step back which gave her just enough room to slide out so her body was lined up to his as she excited the counter. She had to close her eyes and almost stopped breathing as she felt the hard planes of his body, and oh yes was it hard – hard in all the right places.

She couldn't help the added sway to her hips as she walked over to the booths to give the patrons the menus. She knew he was watching, and she could feel the heat stay on her cheeks – as well as other places - as she introduced herself and took the drink orders. She made quick work of the drinks, happy about the distraction from the bossman. When she was done bringing them their drinks Edward had retreated back into his office. Bella let out a relieved sigh, he was really hard work staying away from.

The night seemed to drag on and a couple of hours later the three patrons in the booth were the only people left in the restaurant. They had been drinking pretty heavily and as Bella approached them with yet another bottle of wine she could feel the tension thickening in the booth. The girl was giggling and tried to hide the fact that she had her hand on the crotch of the blond guy. Right then and there Bella decided that all the build-up Edward had left in her had to be released. And what better way than to indulge in her favorite hobby of being a perv, maybe she could catch the girl giving a blowjob. As she placed the bottle on the table in front of them she made sure they knew that she had to make a trip to the storage-room and because it was such a slow night, Bella was the only waitress at work. So that meant that she would be leaving them to themselves for 10 minutes. They didn't seem to mind, not at all. So with a glowing smile she turned and headed right for the employe room eager to see where 10 minutes could take them.

As soon as she reached the employe room she removed the panel. She was almost panting already in the anticipation of what she was going to see. And the patrons didn't disappoint. Bella had just removed the panel when she caught the girl dropping to her knees in front of the blond and opening the fly of his jeans. She licked his lips as she released his straining cock and looked up at him with a happy smile on her lips. "Mmm Mike, you are a big one aren't you...?" She said and licked the drop of precome off with the tip of her tongue. Bella had to suppress a snigger, what a cliched porn line, but the guys were eating it up it seemed. Her line of sight was perfect, they had angled themselves so that they weren't really visible from then entrance if somebody would suddenly stumble in, and that put them right in the line of sight for Bella. She could feel her body react immediately, she was getting wetter and she felt an overwhelming need to touch herself. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to create some much needed friction. The girl used Mike's dick as a lollipop, licking up and down the shaft until she finally took it in her mouth and almost swallowed it. Mike seemed to like that, he had to bite his lip to keep from making a loud sound and then he put his hand on her head to guide her. "Fuck yes, that's so good!" He said and looked at the other guy and smiled "Your girl gives good head, dude!" The other guy just nodded, completely mesmerized as Bella by the show going on in front of him. He was rubbing his dick through his jeans and seemed to really enjoy seeing his girlfriend sucking somebody else off. Bella didn't judge, she couldn't believe her luck, they were just as pervy as her! Her body was on fire and she hadn't even begun to touch herself yet. As the girl began to suck in earnest and Mike was completely overtaken by the sensations, the boyfriend reached out and put a hand on the girls ass and began kneading the cheeks. "Yeah, that's right Lauren, give it to him!" he said as he slapped her lightly on the left cheek. The slap made her moan which in turn made Mike moan. The boyfriend repositioned and let his hand slide lower, down unto her thigh, and as he slid up again he took the short denim skirt with him. The girl's ass and a small purple thong was revealed. Bella gulped and had to touch herself. Her hand slid down her neck, over her hard nipples and down down. She pushed the skirt up and immediately pushed the panties to the side. God she was already so wet she couldn't believe it. Being pervy always turned her on so much, but this was ridiculous, she was almost leaking! She quickly found her clit and had to stifle a moan as she saw the boyfriend put his palm on the girls sex and rub it. He was rewarded with a moan and she released Mikes dick long enough to look back at her boyfriend: "Oh yeah Tyler, right there..." Bella was so horny that she was able to not snigger this time, did this girl really only speak porn..? But Tyler was obviously into it so he promptly pushed the thong aside and pushed two fingers into her wet pussy. Bella could see it glistening from where she was standing. She could feel her knees trembling, this was so hot she almost couldn't take it. And that was the moment that she felt something hard pressing into her from behind as a voice whispered husky in her ear "My my my, you're a dirty girl aren't you...?" Shit – Edward!

He had heard her make her excuse to the patrons in the booth and it didn't sit well with him. He had followed her to the employe room to tell her off. You just don't leave the costumers unattended. But as she hurried into the employe room he had to consider the fact that maybe she just really needed to use the toilet. So he waited a couple of minutes and when she still didn't come out he carefully opened the door. He almost spoke her name but the sight he was met with on the other side of the door rendered him speechless. She was standing next to the shabby sofa, looking out of a removed wall panel, bend slightly forward with her hand in her panties. She was obviously working her clit frantically and panting as soundlessly as she could. His dick became hard instantly and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. What was she looking at? She was so preoccupied that she didn't even notice him sneaking up on her and as he was standing only a few feet away he could finally see what she was seeing. The sight was so mind boggling that he was floored. There was a girl on the floor in one of the back booths giving a blowjob and getting fingered. The sight was fuck-hot but he just couldn't reconcile this Bella; a hot, voyeuristic, masturbating for christ sake, Bella with the goody two-shoes image he had concocted in his head. It took him a couple of seconds of total confusion to actually do something about the sight in front of him. He was so turned on by this sudden turn of events that he had to collect himself not to come that very second. As he had composed himself he took a step into her, pressed his hard on into her ass and whispered in her ear. Her reaction was immediate. She froze. Instead of giving her time to figure out an excuse or snap out of her horniness, he whispered "Why don't I take care of that for you?" and quickly replaced her hand with his in her panties. He couldn't help the curse that escaped him when he felt how wet and hot she was already. "It seems I have pegged you all wrong Miss Swan." He whispered in her ear as he squeezed her clit. Her reply was almost nothing more than a breathy moan "Oh yeah? How so?" She was still stiff against his body, as if she hadn't decided not to flee his advances yet. He replied as he slipped a finger into her "I pegged you for a good girl, a dinner-and-movie-kind of girl." He pushed another finger in and reveled in her heat as her breathing hitched "but look at you now, all dirty and freaky. Makes me rethink what I want to do to you." He could feel her relaxing back into him and as she rested her head back onto his shoulder she whispered "What do you want to do to me?" He did an internal fistpump too excited that this was actually happening. After all the months of waiting to tap that ass, he was finally going to do it and it was going to be so much more freaky than he ever could have dreamed of. As he whispered his reply he began fingering her in earnest "I'm going to fuck you, right here in the employe room" she whimpered at this "and you're going to keep watching that girl while you're getting the fuck of a lifetime." Everytime he said fuck he could feel her muscles contracting. It seemed she liked dirty talk. He removed his hand from her panties, and while she complained of the loss he made quick work of getting her shirt open.

As she felt his rough hands on her boobs it was almost too much. It had been such a long time since she had been fucked and she just couldn't walk away from what was about to happen, even if it was Edward. She knew she should, but her brain was slowly shutting down from all the things that was happening at once. And her body was really pleased with taking over. As she felt his hands pull hard on her nipples she let herself go and decided just to enjoy this. At least she could get him out of her system. She refocused on the threesome in the booth and almost came at the visual on top of what Edward was doing to her body. Mike had grasped Lauren's head and was fucking her mouth. She was obviously loving it, all the while Tyler had added a third finger. He was looking intently on the blowjob Mike was receiving and was rubbing himself through his jeans with his free hand. Suddenly he pulled his hand out of her and said "fuck it!" all the while he was looking over his shoulders to check if anyone was coming and opening his jeans. He slipped down onto the floor and pushed Lauren's legs open so he was sitting on his knees inside of them. Lauren let go of Mike's dick and whispered loudly "But Tyler, what if somebody sees us?" He answered while he was positioning himself between her legs "Shh Lauren, if you don't make too much noise, nobody will notice, the restaurant is empty..." And as he pushed into her and Mike guided her back to his dick she completely forgot her objections. Bella had to bite into her hand to suppress the loud moan that threatened to escape. She had never seen anybody fuck before, nobody had ever taken it to that level. But she was also well aware of the fact that she normally would have interrupted them by now, this was the first time she had stayed away for so long. The noise made Edward lean a bit forward behind her so he could see what was happening. "Oh fuck, you like that don't you. You like watching her getting fucked while she is blowing that guy. Fuck Bella, you're too much" and with that he removed his hands from her. She whimpered at the loss and had a seconds doubt if she was too slutty for him, but then she could hear him opening the fly to his pants. "You want to be fucked like her?" She had to swallow the moan and instead of trusting her voice she nodded. He placed his hardness at her entrance and held it there. "I couldn't hear you, dirty girl, you want to be fucked like her?" Bella tightened her grip on the wall and finally whispered "Yes, yes, fuck me, fuck me Edward."

Her reply unleashed something in him. Something primal and animalistic. He growled low in his chest and without further warning he pushed into her and didn't stop until he was completely sheathed in her heat. "Fuck!" he hissed and started moving in and out of her. He couldn't believe how good she felt. She was so completely turned on; all wet and warm and tight, he couldn't help himself but pound into her. As he did he could feel her breathing change. She bit into her hand again and whispered "More, yes, more. Harder Edward!" He almost lost his load right then and there. He had never had a girl who had liked it this rough and he loved it. So he gave her what she wanted. He began to fuck her in earnest, pushing into her hard and fast like a piston. He pushed her further and further into the wall with every thrust and grabbed a hold of her hips with his hands. He knew he was holding on so tight that she was sure to be bruised but at that moment he couldn't have cared less. It was up to her to set the boundaries, he couldn't hold himself back anymore.

She was overwhelmed. But in a good way. Every nerve in her body was tingling, and she was very close. The coil just kept tightening and she knew it was going to be one of the good earth shattering orgasms. She didn't care that he was holding her hips so tight is was hurting, the pain felt good and just added to the fuel. She whimpered as he let go of her hips and grabbed hold of her tits instead. There was nothing gentle about the way he was treating her. And she really liked that. Really, really liked that. He was using her tits as levers, holding her in place as he pounded into her. She could almost feel her feet being lifted of the floor with every push and it became harder and harder for her not to scream out. It just felt too good. She had to concentrate on not closing her eyes. She wanted to keep watching Lauren getting fucked as well. It seemed Lauren had a hard time keeping quiet as well. If it wasn't for Mike's dick in her mouth it looked as if she would be moaning loudly. Mike looked like he was on the brink of losing it. He was really fucking her mouth now and his lips was moving as he kept cursing quietly under his breath. His eyes were constantly on the move between watching what Lauren was doing to him and what was going on behind her. Mike finally tightened all over and shot his load. Lauren was a very good girl, sucking it all up and swallowing all he had to give. He finally finished and leaned back in the seat looking sated. Lauren let his already limp dick go and looked back at Tyler. "Tyler, touch me, I'm going to come!" she said, as she leaned back towards him. As her back was pressed against his chest he instantly began playing with her clit and the look on her face made Bella's hand sneak away from the wall towards her own clit. She needed her release, she was just so worked up that she was afraid is was going to slip away. Edward reacted promptly "Yes, that's it dirty girl. Touch yourself, get off like a good slut." Bella was almost ashamed of how much more turned on his dirty talk made her. Normally she wouldn't stand being called those things, but at that moment it was just so hot and it got her impossibly closer to the edge. "Please Edward, I need to come. Please..." She was not aware of what she was asking of him, she couldn't fathom what she needed at this point to get off. Her fingers was working her clit ferociously, he was pounding into her and talking dirty into her ear and she was having the show of a lifetime playing out in front of her. Real life porn. But then he did it. He slipped a finger into her ass and that was what did it for her. She bit down on her arm so she wouldn't scream as her world shattered and turned white. She completely lost herself in the feeling of the biggest and most powerful orgasm she had ever had.

As Bella's body began to shiver he knew she was coming and the way her walls gripped on to him pushed him over the edge as well. One more thrust was all it took and he was coming so hard he was seeing stars. He drowned his noises by latching on to her shoulder. When he came to himself she was still coming and he found he was still moving slowly in her. He was still semi-hard, so turned on that he couldn't go limp. It was a good thing that he came out of it when he did, because her knees suddenly gave out and they would have collapsed on the floor if he didn't grab her. She was such a petite, delicate thing. He almost couldn't believe he had just handled her so rough. Just by looking at her you never would have believed she would be able to endure it.

She leaned back into him and laughed quietly. "Holy fuck, Edward. That was amazing!" He nodded and lifted her over to the couch. There he set her down and went over to put the wall panel back in place. He looked out at the threesome real quick and saw they had finished as well. As he had put the wall panel back he looked over at her. She really didn't look like she could get herself together fast enough to go out to the patrons. He couldn't help another internal fistpump as he took in her appearance, all zoned out and weak-kneed. He smiled at her. "I'm going to go get rid of them while you get yourself together okay?" She just nodded and smiled back at him. He leaned down at her and couldn't help but kiss her. "My dirty girl, with the dirty secret..." She even kissed good.

As he walked out of the employe room he couldn't believe his luck. Fucking Bella had far exceeded his expectations. He felt so good, every inch of his body was still blissfully relaxed. He couldn't wait to do it again. He would have to look over the working schedule so he could have more shifts alone with her. And if he was lucky they could get another slow night again. And if he was real lucky maybe a couple would seat themselves in the booths again. And then maybe he could become real lucky again.


End file.
